Son, Mother, Daughter - Part 3
by F. Kat Cantor
Summary: James and Gobrianna travel to Amber to walk the Pattern. What will Gobrianna do when she comes face to face with her Mother?


Son, Mother, Daughter  
Chapter 3  
  
"Helluce.. What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay with James?" Darkfire twisted on her heel and moved to the rear of her chamber. The world upon which Helluce had intruded was Darkfire's own, the sanctuary which she created to contemplate the mysteries of the Realm, the Drealm, the Ealm and the worlds beyond. As the Universe grew dark, she found that she was increasingly away from her little world.. She was a busy woman..  
  
I did as you wished Mistress.  
  
"Well?  
  
I followed Jeff Hibiki and made certain that he would find James Oake. I eventually was forced to possess him to save his life, and Jeff did the right and proper thing by allowing to stay with James. Eventually, Jeff Hibiki disappeared..  
  
"Jeff Hibiki, he's just one of his pawns. It's a shame that he disappeared, I'm sure that he could have been "persuaded" to join our cause." Darkfire smiled at that particular thought, "It's really too bad that he sacrificed everything he loved for.. revenge, but it's a natural consequence of things I suppose. Continue."   
  
Drifting toward the far end of the chamber, the ghost Pokémon continued its recitation, I stayed with James for many months as you wished, staying in contact with Weaver. He continues to become more and more powerful. And the girl, his sister, she is powerful as well. Unfortunately, she has yet to discover this..   
  
"If Mother Pink dies, the Cradle will be defenseless. In that event, we will need both James and Gobrianna to be at their maximum potential. He is.. very powerful."  
  
Yes, Milady.  
  
Rebma  
"Another new world," Gobrianna sighed and ran hand over the wall, "Did you say the real pattern is in Amber? How come we're here in um.. Rebma? They just have a copy of the Pattern here.."  
  
"Yeah the real Pattern is in Amber," James nodded, "But it is very difficult to get to Amber. Amberites spend days in Shadow before they arrive at Amber, and Aliroos don't have it any easier. A 'Roo wanting to flash to Amber has to wait for an exact alignment of the Dimensions to get a clear path to Amber through the pipeline."  
  
"How do you know this stuff?"  
  
"You learn things when you're Alirized."   
  
Gobrianna halted for a moment to examine an exotic looking tapestry, only to notice James had continued onward. She hurried to keep up with her brother, "I know that this is off the subject.. But.. I feel like I've known you for a long time."  
  
James didn't say anything.   
  
The girl sighed, "Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Right about here." With a quiet shove, James allowed the door to give way and peered in. There was no Pattern, just a woman. She carried a wicked looking spear, and she looked as if she knew how to use it.  
  
"You have no business here," she growled  
  
Gobrianna decided to pipe up, "We're here to walk the Pattern. Do you uh.. Have a problem?"   
  
The woman smirked, "And why is that?"  
  
"If I remember right, there are a few things that you learn when you walk the Pattern. We're here for the knowledge, and we're here to free ourselves from having Risua Darkfire looking over our shoulders.."  
  
"Only those who possess the blood of an Amber Royal may walk the Pattern and survive. You two hardly look like Royalty. More like stupid street whores," she sneered. James made to step forward, but Bri pushed him back, "We're strong then we look? Are you going to let us through or not?"  
  
James blinked, surprised. Gobrianna actually looked as if she wanted to pick a fight with the woman if she didn't accede to her wishes. The warrior hesitated, then smiled  
  
The warrior hesitated, then smiled, "Bold. Walk the Pattern, we'll see what happens. We'll see if your thin blood can withstand it. But.. Wait until dawn before doing so. We would like to be prepared for you attempt." The Warrior laughed and made to depart, but James caught her by the shoulder, "Hey, where do we stay while we wait?"   
  
The woman gazed at first James's hand, then James himself, "Don't touch me. If you want a place to stay the night, then go to the West Wing of this castle. You will find room's there."   
  
Twisting out of James's grip, the woman departed.  
  
  
Later that night  
"I can't believe that you got the bed. I think that warrior   
likes you or something." Gobrianna sighed and took stock of the room. James had gotten hold of the only bed, small as it was, while Gobrianna had been relegated to a comforter and a pillow upon the floor.   
  
"Do you want me to conjure you a bed?"  
  
"Can you.. Do that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Alright. Hey, I've gotta go to the bathroom. You might wanna change or something while I'm out of the room. I don't want to disturb your right to privacy."   
  
"Even between brother and sister?" Gobrianna sighed and stared at the unappealing looking comforter.  
  
"Uh well," James blushed, "I just met you."  
  
Gobrianna laughed as her brother slipped away to the next room. The "bathroom" was a bit of a joke. A small hole in the ground and a mirror hanging from the stone wall comprised the facilities. Gazing into the mirror, James took a moment to adjust his pendant and smooth his hair. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be Human, but every so often he got a painful reminder.. James conjured a comb and ran it through his thick bush of hair.  
  
"What is Risua like?"  
  
"Kind of eccentric, very mysterious. I don't know hardly anything about her."  
  
"But she's your Mother?"  
  
"Our Mother," James slipped on a shirt and stepped into the main room. Gobrianna fallen on the bed and had her eyes closed, "My Mother is on PokeWorld.. She's my real Mother.." She whispered.  
  
Clambering onto bed, the 'Roo yawned, "Do you think that it's any easier for me? I mostly want to know why.. Why she kept it from me for so long.. Look, can't we go to sleep?" James rolled over, "I'm tired, and we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Fine.. I'm asleep now."  
  
"You don't sound asleep."  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"You won't let me."  
  
"James.. I haven't been able to sleep for a long while.."  
  
"Yeah? Neither have I.."  
  
The next morning  
"Hey Gobrianna, are you done?" A grunt was heard, followed by a voice from within, "Coming!" The door creaked open, and out came Gobrianna, clad in a simple t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was tied back.  
  
"All set, c'mon." Thus prepared, the trio made for the stairs.  
  
"So what is up with this pattern anyways? What's it involve?"   
Gobrianna whispered, James could detect excitement in her voice, but apprehension fairly oozed from her being.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, we'll get through together." Almost without thinking, James twined Gobrianna's hand with his own. It was very cold, but there was something else.. Power. He could feel incredible power in there, counter to his own. The Roo sucked in a breath, he was frightened by it all. For so many months, he had tried to be mature and adult. But now it was time to face facts: he was only 17, and he was scared out of his mind.  
  
"Whoa James, we're here.." The Roo blinked. So occupied had he been with his own thoughts; he had failed to notice that they had arrived at their destination.  
  
"Otherworlders, you have come." James breathed hard, the warrior was there. He could feel the whisper of hundreds of minds through the chamber, all hidden by chamber.  
  
"I'm ready." James could feel Gobrianna's grip tighten as she spoke.  
  
"The Pattern awaits."  
  
"I'll go," Gobrianna turned away from James and faced the Pattern. It stretched before her tantalizingly, mysterious and unknown. The brother and sister, still hand in hand, pushed onward. Almost immediately a faint buzzing sound reached Gobrianna's ears. It increased to a steady whine, making her wince. She forced herself to ignore the annoyance and continued walking. A glance at James showed slight lines of strain on his face.   
  
"Here comes the First Veil." Gobrianna almost yelped out loud,  
but it was just James. Ahead she saw . . . well, she couldn't even  
begin to explain it. It was just too vast, too immense. She squeezed  
his hand reassuringly--or for reassurance--as the whining in her ears  
turned to a kind of pressure. It pushed on her eardrums as if trying to  
reach straight into her brain. She swallowed heavily as they passed  
through the First Veil.  
  
The further they went, the more the pressure increased, soon  
becoming painful.   
  
What could it be?  
  
Did something go wrong?   
  
Maybe she wasn't supposed to be here.   
  
As if sensing her doubts, the pressure climbed another notch. She grit her teeth against the pain. James' grip was crushing her hand, but she didn't look at him. Her eyes were squeezed shut. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that it could be over any second. And that she couldn't turn back. Somehow she knew that once you begun you couldn't stop until you reached the end. Or die trying.  
  
She barely noticed passing though the second Veil. All she knew  
was that her skull was going to split open any second. She had been  
wrong to try this. It was ludicrous, all of it. Fuzzy aliens for crying  
out loud. She should have just stayed on her own world, safe in her Gym  
with her Pokémon. . . .  
  
"I-I can't," she gasped, even as her feet continued to inch  
further along the Pattern, agonizingly slow. "J-James, go on. I . . .  
just can't. Sorry." To say the words was a torture. The pressure leaked  
in through her open mouth and burned in her throat like hot embers. She  
choked on a scream.  
  
"No . . . look," ground out James in a strangled voice. Gobrianna cracked open an eye with an effort. "T-the Third Veil. We . .. gotta . . . do it." Her brother gave her arm a vicious tug, and she stumbled forward another few feet. The Third Veil loomed in her vision. One step, just one more. . . .  
  
She took it, and she screamed loudly as the pressure building in her ears broke and flooded into her brain. Thousands of images poured over her synapses in a never-ending wave. There were People, Pokemon, places, actions, colors, shapes, thoughts, ideas, emotions. It didn't stop, and with each new image came . . . Something she couldn't even begin to explain. Power. Psychic power. She had always had it, but it had lain buried so far she hadn't even known she had it, let alone how to use it.  
  
She knew now. The knowledge, the power blazed along every blood  
vessel, fire running through her body in a dance of passion. Gobrianna  
felt wetness on her shirt. Looking down, she saw dark red liquid on her  
shoulders and dripping downward. Her ears were bleeding. Rather heavily  
too. Hmm. She couldn't feel any pain....  
  
The girl reached out with her mind, and she realized she could  
touch everyone. She touched the mind of James, with her in the Pattern.  
Sometime when she hadn't noticed they had released each other's hand.  
The necklace she wore around her neck actually encased the essence of a  
person. The fact didn't surprise her; she doubted she would ever really  
be surprised again. She pushed her thoughts outward. There was Blu,  
with a creature that was Pokemon and yet not Pokemon. She was searching  
for someone. There was that Aliroo she had first met, Tigen. He was  
doing something he didn't enjoy, and complaining to a small bird.  
  
You have walked the Pattern. The Voice boomed in her mind and  
ears. She pulled her mind back to her body's position. She faced the  
Center of the Pattern. It was . . . alive, even more than alive. It was beyond the kind of lifeforms that she understood.  
  
Where do you wish to travel? the Pattern boomed. She recalled  
Blu's words. All she had to do was think about her destination.  
  
Take me, she ordered the Pattern. Golden light flared in her  
vision, drowning out all other sights. When it was gone, Gobrianna  
stood on a dark balcony. A tall, slender woman wheeled in front of her.  
Surprise flickered in her dark green eyes for an instant, banished in  
an eyeblink.  
  
"Hello, Mother," the girl spoke coldly. All warmth and humanity  
was gone from her voice.  
  
"My daughter," Risua Darkfire acknowledged. A Gengar drifted at  
her side. "How did you get here? Or more importantly, *why* are you  
here?"  
  
"You haven't been behaving very motherly." There was a tiny box in her mind, an opaque bubble that enclosed something she wasn't to know. It had the smell of Darkfire on it. With a word of command she banished it.   
  
Stop this, a tiny voice whimpered in her mind. It was small and very, very afraid. And familiar. It was a young girl's voice, a girl that had grown up training Pokemon; a girl that had started her own Gym and visited her first planet. With a contemptuous laugh Gobrianna locked that voice away inside her.  
  
Risua Darkfire gazed at her daughter, gauging her strength of will. She felt the woman try to probe her mind, but shook her head with a smirk and blocked her, "So you finally found it. I knew it was in you."  
  
"Why did you leave me on Pokéworld?" she demanded hotly. "I'm your daughter!"  
  
Darkfire shrugged. "I have children all over the galaxy. If I  
spent the time to raise them all I would be far too busy for my ...  
more personal hobbies."  
  
That was a lie, and Gobrianna knew it. There was something going on here.. She narrowed her eyes. "Yah, but when it suits your purpose  
you wouldn't hesitate to call on us for a few 'favors.' I know what you  
want. You want me to kill some black and white Aliroo named Phoebe or  
something. And you know what, Mom? I could, if I wanted to. But I  
don't. So BACK OFF!" Gobrianna threw her hands out in front of her.  
Turquoise light, the same color as her eyes, exploded from her  
fingertips. The energy surged across the open space toward Darkfire and  
the Gengar. The former threw up her own hands, and the turquoise light  
impacted on a hastily-erected shield. When the clash of energies died  
Risua Darkfire lowered her hands. Her balcony was empty.  
  
Her daughter was gone.  
  
Risua sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Look at all that power, Helluce. What a shame that she doesn't know anything. What has James been filling her head with, I wonder?"  



End file.
